sister location atfe
by mangle is female
Summary: this is actually called sister location after the fake ending because who would search that whole thi... wait oh yea this is what happens after the fake ending ennerd, and his new companion try, and bring the gang back, but their are problems
1. first member

They ran as fast as they could jumping over broken pieces of the building, going through hallways, going through vents, and welding doors together to stay away from it. They really fucked up when they tried to do nasty things to Baby who was the youngest Animatronic in the whole group, but the thing chasing them both wasn't apart of the gang at all in time. This thing was bigger then any animatronic they had ever seen, and unlike how animatronics are built it looked more human than animal while they had never seen, but it looked too much like a human. When they found the Baby animatronic, and her baby bibs near her they began to hear clanking coming from Ballora gallery, and before they tried anything they went into the gallery to see what made the noise, and once they got there they found a sixth animatronic when there should've been only five, but as Annie who is Mikes sister looked at it she began to remember the animatronic from something. As Mike went back to the Baby animatronic to do creepy things to it that he never told Annie she began messing with it, and as she plugged in a socket on the side of its neck as it still had outdated tech the eyes lit up with a red color. after a moment the robot jerked forward making Annie stumble backward, and fall to the ground, but as she picked her flash to light up to look at it the robots head turned from side to side as it seemed to have a broken neck.

Walking slowly back towards it the robot not realizing, or even seeing her let her move its head up, and as she did the neck joint of the Animatronic then fall out of place, and as she let the head go to find it again the Robots head fell down with a clank. Realizing that the joint was rusted, and cracked she threw it to the side, and went to another broken down animatronic body, and pulled a neck joint part from its neck, and as she installed it she began to hear clicking, and beeping coming from the robots head. Her brother then called her again as he found some kind of secret room in the fun time Foxy room, and that he needed her help to open a door, but as she exits the room she heard something moving behind her, and it was quick. Turning around quickly she saw the animatronic she just helped gone from where she was, but not thinking too much of it as the thing might have never been there she walked over to her brother Mike who was standing next to a partly open door.

As she grabbed one of the sides the both of them were then spooked as they jumped to face towards the ballora gallery, and as they looked to see what it was nothing was there except a broken, and rusted neck joint. Annie picked it up to examine it, and as she recognized the thing the both of them got chills down their spine, as they had a feeling something was standing behind them, but as they turned some kind of Slime stuff began falling from the ceiling, and as Mike picked up some of the Slime stuff the both of them heard a giant machine turn on in front of them. The lights on its body, and inside of it as the lights stated from the feet, and eventually up to the head, and as the lights in its eyes turned on the Jaw of the animatronic slit open as it let out a loud screeching static noise while the both of them screamed while they began to run from the animatronic.

As they entered the elevator room Annie then tripped as the door for some reason slammed shut as Mike got inside, and as it began to turn on the Animatronics screeches got louder as the thing began crawling through the vents. as Annie tied to hack the control panel the entire system backfired as it fried her equipment while the elevator began to go up to the surface where their father and crew sat for their return. The doors leading to the shaft opened as Annie fell to the ground as tears fell from her eyes, but she then crawled to the back of the shaft as the sounds of the Animatronic soon after she sat down stopped, and as she shined her flashlight into the vent it wasn't there but the dents, and marks of it moving where their. Waiting for the thing to come to kill her she then turned her phone as she saw the messages from Mike saying he would back down their while soon after he said the thing wasn;t going to let him back down as it jammed while the locks stopped him as their dad, and team members helped him out.

As she threw her phone crying she then looked up and turned her flashlight while soon dropping it as the animatronic that was chasing them, and a second snake or insect-like one sat on its back like a pet. The pet jumped onto the wall as the thing got in her face, and as she pushed her head, and body away from it as her body filled with fear she felt a wet like tongue licking her, and as she looked a rotting human-like tongue stuck out of the animatronics mouth while it caressed he body going up, and down. It then gabbed he neck as it raised her into the air against the wall, and their eyes came into contact one of the fingers on the hand that held her the lifted up as a giant needle, or blade-like object then stuck out a little, and went under her jaw, but after a moment nothing happened. All of a sudden her body got cold as her limbs went limp while her eyes dropped down while he mind went blank as her eyes showed blood from her neck pouring down onto the hand of the robot and dripping off to land on the floor.

Ennead: "Jesus Jordan did you have to kill he like that"  
Jordan: "at least we got a body for one of the girls, but which one should be first"  
Ennead: "Ballora, and no it has nothing to do with her looks, or even how big her But, and Boobs are"  
Jordan: "okay then Ennead whatever you say, buddy"  
Ennead: "hey Jordan do you think you can give me a lift to the build station so we can get ballora back online"  
Jordan: "you seriously don't have to ask Ennead"

Jordan held out his arm as Ennead jumped onto him while pulling himself onto his shoulder as he wrapped his cords, and wires, on his body, and on the inside to give him stable conditions while the both of them went to Ballora gallery. As they crawled back through the vent and entered ballora gallery with annie inside of Jordan, and his body which was an old spring lock suit version that didn't kill people, but as they arrived Jordan opened his body to let Annies body slowly go on the ground as he moved his interior arms on to her body while slowly lowering her out, and had them retract while he closed back up. He picked her body back up as Ennerd pulled the lever on the side of balloras body to have it open up while Jordan set her dead corpse into her body while he did his magic, and fused her corpse onto the dead endoskeleton inside Ballora while Ennead pushed the lever back to get her body to shut, and after a little while of waiting the battery began charging as he hocked up a cord to the back of her head.

Jordan: "what should we do while we wait"  
Ennerd: "up to you, but is it alright if I take some of your power my battery is low"  
Jordan: "my battery recharges no matter where I am so go right ahead it's not like you can only take a certain amount, but don't drain me dry like last time"  
Ennerd: "oh, by the way, did you know that this girl recognized you when she repaired you neck joint, and now I want to ask did you come from the old fazbear franchise with Freddy, and his friends"  
Jordan: "you already know my answer Ennerd I don't remember where I came from before I came here"

The two of them entered the old main room as Jordan sat up against the old deactivated control panel as the lights were still on, but as Jordan sat there his memory began to reset his memories, and so far were stored in a storage file so he could bring up the memory again in case he needed it again for a later time, and for a while, Jordan hasn't needed to do that meaning some of the memories he stored might be deleted. He could feel Ennerds tentacles wrap around his power core while they entered the core, and began to drain the energy while he as well falt the sharp pain of the energy leaving his body as Ennerd needing the energy to stay alive drained it. Jordan apparently had a one of a kind power core as it could recharge energy from literally fucking anything you could think of including movement, but he drained energy faster then he could recharge it by doing that, and apparently, he had the most expensive thing about machinery in the entire damn building including the scooper in the scooper room which Ballora indeed never liked for some reason.

As ennerd finished recharging he then crawled into jordans body to cool down from his still functioning, and not empty cooling system that kept his spring locks, and systems from moving, and failing which was one of three ways Jordan was the safest spring lock suit, but with his power core they couldn't produce another animatronic like him.

Ennerd: "so tell me Jordan I know that you don't remember coming here, but when did you arrive I Only found you after the last guard escaped, and me along with the gang tried to stop him"  
Jordan: "the first thing I remember is someone sitting inside me while baby was talking to someone while the person inside me twisted my locks and the mini ballerinas crawled in, and out of my body which was very uncomfortable at first"  
Ennerd: "I know what you're talking about, and I believe it was the Fourth or Third night for the first guard who was the only one here ever"  
Jordan: "... you hear that Ennerd"  
Ennerd: "... is Ballora already awake"

The two of them walked back to ballora gallery, but as they entered ballora came out from the corner with her eyes open as she slapped her hand against the side of his head while ennerd jumped off, and crawled away as he had to do something, and wanted to give them privacy. Jordan rubbed the side of his face as he looked over at ballora who had her eyes open while crying, and indeed he knew why she was crying this was both happiness, and anger for her.

Jordan: "morning sleeping beauty"  
Ballora: "why the hell is their a dead corpse inside of me god dammit"  
Jordan: "Ennerd wanted me to wake you all back so we could leave this place, and the only way to wake you all up is to put dead corpses inside of your bodies to wake you up"

Ballora then sat against the wall as her mini versions began spinning, and soon going limp as they fell down while shutting down as their batteries drained to zero, and as Jordan went to grab them to give them energy ballora with her long arms grabbed his arm before he got too far away, and had him sit next to him while leaning her head on him. Soon after the room realized ballora was back online causing the lights to flicker on while stopping as they turned fully on while the both of them sat there in silence until she broke it.

Ballora: "how long have we been offline"  
Jordan: "ennerd said it has been a year at least, or even longer"  
Ballora: "so I guess we'll never get the chance to entertain children huh"  
Jordan: "hey at least you can still perform I'm too old for that stuff now"  
Ballora: "hey you're old when I say you are goddammit, and you're not even close until you reach a hundred, and you're about Fifty years away from a hundred okay"  
Jordan: "okay Ballora I'm not old... is that better Ballora"  
Ballora: "I'll kiss you if it is, and right now I'm not going to so try harder then that"  
Jordan: "Jesus alright Ballora I'll bend to your will, and try harder now let's think... well I guess I can still entertain, and I don't see a lot of rust on my body so I think I'm still good enough to entertain kids even if I don't believe that, and yeah robots are stopped at Seventy if they don't break down before that so I'm guessing that I'm still good for a few more years... is that better"

Ballora then turned his head towards her as she kissed him on the lips while quickly letting him go as she turned back to face forwards, but Jordan froze up as his cheek lights turned a red color while he faces forward as well. Just then in his head an image then appeared as he sat in a photo next to ennerd in his old body while sitting with the others as well as they were in an old photo while a sign blurred by him sat above their heads. The image also looked like had been taken recently while being old in the same way as the colors hadn't faded on it while his hand sat on the Photo as it somehow created a small reflection as he could barely make out his face in the photo. Snapping back into reality the time had speeded up to midnight while Ballora asleep, and connected to his Power core sat there sleeping while Ennerd slowly sat on his shoulder sleeping as well.

Sitting down Jordan let his head lean back as his systems except for his Charger, and power core along with a few of the things shut down while he began to sleep, but soon after his body jerked forward as he had fear through his body, but as he looked at the others they still sat their fast asleep while he woke up again, and as he looked at them another image that was taken showed him the girls along with ennerd sat on a stage while h wasn't their, but he could barely see part of his finger on the camera, but as the image popped up it began to fade a little while he began to see creepy things in the background. He snapped back into reality quickly as he sat back where he sat as he went back to sleep for the night, and this time now he didn't wake up until morning arose during the day. 


	2. ballora's awake

Jordan ,and ennerd entered where ballora was her suit was sitting right side up while she held her hands in front of her looking at them both like she was impressed by her design because Ballora was the tallest animatronic. Ennerd-"do you think that she has her old memory back"  
Jordan-"maybe, but I don't care ballora is active, and mabye both ballora, and the Humans memory will combine into one".  
Jordan walked up to Ballora slowely she looked up, and stared at him for a bit studying him ballora was trying to study Jordan for some reason maybe the human was trying to find a way to kill him slowely, but even if she was there is a problem. her human body was stuffed inside the suit which had hundreds of tears ,and holes in it making the body beyond dead, and if she tried going up animatronics couldn't just walk around the surface like humans.  
Jordan-"hello i know you hava lotot of questions"  
ballora then made a fist with her right hand and punched jordans jaw breaking the left side of it Ballora-"you son of a bitch how could you stuff a human inside of me, and the human is innocent"  
Jordan-"ballora listen to me"  
Ballora-"no jordan you where the reason why we were not given the chance to go to the surface, and now you kill people to bring me, and probaly the others to life what is with you where you made to ruin peopls's lives".  
Jordan was silent as he snaped his jaw back into place making a scratching sound as the metal grinded against each other Jordan-"so ballora you would rather be dead, and put insdie a junk yard then be brought to life ,and get another chance of going to the surface"  
Ennerd-"okey you two need to calm the fuck down their is no one to blam the guard was too quick for us even when we are combined into one animatronic".  
Ballora-"stay out of this ennerd"  
Jordan-"BALLORA WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP you have an attitude for no reason me, and ennerd brought you to life can't you live with that"  
Ballora-"no because you are in my life you son of a bitch".  
Jordan-" FINE to make your bitch ass happy why don't I go fix your friends ,and you all can rip me apart, and watch me die so slowly it'll fell like time is'nt moving will that make you happy bitch because with your damn attitude that would".  
Jordan then turned around leaving the room, and enterd the parts, and service room ennrd left ballora, and went inside the room Ennerd-"jordan it's not your fault that we got trapped down here"  
Jordan-"oh really at the time I had a slowness bug which decreased your speed quite a bit so it's my fault".  
Ennerd-"so what that bug didn't do anything I was still quite fast even with it so it's not your fault"  
Jordan-"until everyone believes, and forgives me I can't belive that Ennerd now it have much work ahead of me I'd like peace, and quiet"  
Ennerd left the room at Jordans request. jordan picked up the four empty endo skelaton's and opened them, he stared at them, and sighed he picked them endo skelatons pieces, and tool box, and began fixing their bodys. On the surface Mike, and his father where at there house arguing about mikes sister getting killed by jordan Mike-"dad why can't i go back down their"  
Father-"because i'm not risking losing another one of my kids plus this animatronic is more powerful then any super soilder".  
Mike-"bullshit i bet that if i went down with certin stuff i can get my sister back, and bring you this robots head"  
Father-"okey, but when you die i'm not recovering your body, and giving a proper burial"  
Mike-"finethe only two thing's i need is a gun, and flashlight".  
as mike walked away his four friends came from around the cornor, and followed him as they grabed their gear, and drove to the building with the elevator


	3. his biggest secret

SORRY EVERYONE THAT THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG TO COME I HAD A FEW ISSUES IN MY OWN LIFE LIKE SCHOOL, AND SUCH, BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER, AND LIKE, OR WHAT EVER YOU DO, AND YOU CAN FOLLOW ME, OR THE STORY IF YOU WANT.

Jordan sat inside the repair room rebuilding everyone so that could roam around the building again Jordan also had a secret suit that he was building that they had never seen except Jordan. As he sat repairing them non-stop Jordan began thinking of the human that he killed that sat inside ballora he wondered if it was possible to bring something dead back to life. It was possible, but it was a very difficult spell that only ennerd could do heck he did it at least 20 different times, but it wasn't to bring a human to life it was used to help the kids get their revenge on the purple man who didn't die when the spring trap suit collapsed on him. That was one thing Jordan did in secret that he needed to do in order for everything to go correctly so far soon he might need be needed by his master to do work, but he couldn't tell the others for reasons nobody would understand it. Jordan had made so events that shaped the path for the animatronics though he responsible for the main one, and not the sister locations the other places had different forms of him that controlled their future.  
He was also the reason why all of those kids where killed purple man did it to save his son from the bite of 87 Jordan told him he would save his child if he killed specific kids in fazbears. In the end Jordan didn't save his child because he wasn't allowed to purple man then began hunting for him so he could get his revenge on him, but if he knew the truth he couldn't understand. many of the things Jordan was tasked in doing he regretted it very much, but he had to keep going to serve his master because if he didn't everyone he knew would be killed, or destroyed from time. Jordan knew that he was his master's slave, but there wasn't anything he could do unless he wanted his friends, and family to die he had to do it Jordan may not be a good person, but he cared about the ones he loved.  
Jordan stepped outside of the repair room, and came towards the ballora gallery, and heard ballora talking with the human's soul Jordan then dropped to the floor, and just listened. the human was a mother of two her life wasn't going well since her father had her as a slave and made her do what he wanted, and sh had no idea where her children are. as Jordan listened he began to realize that killing her was a very bad idea he then got up, and went in the secret room behind the scopper room, and pulled up a metal pannel where a magic book sat. he began flipping through the pages looking for a special speel then he found it he put a book marker in the page, and went inside a room that didn't exist Jordan-"master can you hear me i need your help"  
?-"what is the problem has something happened to the timeline"  
Jordan-"no I need your help with mastering the speel that ennerd/the puppet has I want to bring one person back to life, and help her"  
?- "why do you want to help this specific person my son"  
Jordan-"I think you should already know"  
?-"... very well, but you must not tell her this if you did you will go down a very complicated road"  
Jordan- "how do I do the power master"  
?- "you can't call me when you have her body repaired, and I will do the spell"  
Jordan-"alright I'll contact when she is ready for the power".  
Jordan exit the room, and went inside ballora gallery, but when he did ballora wasn't anywhere the maintenance room door then opened he turned to look at the door and was amazed by what he saw.  
Ballora- (flirty voice) "Jordan I do think I need a bit of repair if you know what I mean"  
Jordan- "uh ballora why are you completely naked"  
Ballora- "well I thought about what I said, and asked the human about it, and she said to apologize, and this is one thing i could".  
Jordan walked up to ballora very nervous because he never saw a woman naked in his lifeJordan-"

Jordan-"ballora are you relly sure that you want to do this"

Ballora- "well ever since I saw you I noticed that the girls had been checking you out because you are a very strong robotic man plus i did check you out".

the lights then turned off, and the maintenance room door shut they could see in the dark thankfully ballora looked into jordans eyes, and put him on the ground, and continued looking in his eyes. Ballora knew that Jordan liked the dark for some reason her lips then met his and began kissing him as ballora sat on Jordan he began to grow happy, and ballora was surprised by his length. 4 hours later ballora laid on the ground after having sex with Jordan he was a lot different then other animatronics he was very good at it even though it was his first time. Jordan wasn't asleep he acted as if he didn't lose a bit of power, and he barely did when animatronics have sex it takes 40 percent of their power Jordan only lost 5 because of a power saver built inside of him. As ballora was passed out Jordan opened ballora chest cavity and pulled the human's almost intact body out as he did chills went up to his body as he saw the human. Jordan-"boss I have the body"  
?-"I know though I must ask something"  
Jordan-"yes sir"  
?-"do you love ballora".  
when his master asked that Jordan knew that if he said yes his boss might have suspicions that it could interfere with the timeline, but if said no Jordan would be saying a huge lie to him.


End file.
